


Alone Together

by silver_fish



Series: Of Storm and Ash [4]
Category: A Saga of Light and Dark - T. J. Chamberlain, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Dogs, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_fish/pseuds/silver_fish
Summary: They've all been best friends for so long, sometimes they forget they can function in groups of two just as well as they do in three.
Relationships: Ada Archer & Emmet Pomlei
Series: Of Storm and Ash [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634857
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/laphicets) / [tumblr](https://kohakhearts.tumblr.com)
> 
> for a dialogue prompt i filled last may from someone in my writing server: "you're an idiot. i've met smarter sandwiches" with ada and emmet. they've been aged up about two years from their canon ages. as this is an au, it's completely spoiler free! please enjoy! :)

They moved in together four weeks ago.

Since then, Emmet has been hard-pressed to find a moment of well-deserved—in his opinion—peace. Ada and Nerissa are his best friends, of course, but, well, they have this awful tendency to team up on him sometimes. Just a couple days ago, Nerissa had pinned him to the couch while Ada took control of the TV remote and changed the channel from his (albeit pre-recorded) show so they could watch the Puppy Bowl.

Today, though, Nerissa is out for a while. She’s at home, visiting her family because they decided they were going to adopt a dog and wanted it to be a family event. Or something like that, anyway. Either way, they haven’t heard much from her, except for a couple pictures of the puppies they might be choosing from that she sent to Ada about half an hour ago.

It’s the first time since they moved in together that they’ve all had a day off together and one of them has been out of the apartment. Emmet can see from Ada’s posture that she wishes this weren’t the case.

They watch _The Vow_ together, because it’s on and they have nothing better to do. Ada spends the entire time criticizing Channing Tatum’s character while Emmet tries to pretend he’s not invested in the plot, and eventually only three hours have passed since Nerissa left them and neither have a clue of what they’re supposed to do _now_.

“I hate this movie,” Ada says with a heavy sigh. She’s sitting upside down on the couch beside Emmet, her legs over the top of it and her head hanging where her feet _should_ be. She’s squinting up at the TV, disapproval painted all over her face.

“I don’t even know what it is,” Emmet mutters. Since _The Vow_ ended, he hasn’t really been paying much attention.

She lifts her head slightly to look at him. “That’s probably for the best. What time is it?”

He consults his watch. “Ten to noon.”

With a groan, she drops her head again. “What do we _do_?”

It is definitely a testament to their newly busy lifestyles, but Emmet suspects that none of them know what they can possibly be doing other than working (or going to school, in Ada’s case), or winding down from it. Come September, Nerissa will be heading back to school as well, though for this one year she has elected to do some individual studies. Emmet has been _trying_ to teach her Spanish—at her request, might he add—but she hasn’t taken to it very quickly, much to their shared frustration.

They keep telling Emmet he ought to be applying too, finding something that fits right for him, but even after nearly a full year out of high school, he has no idea what that “fit” could possibly be. For now, he’s working full-time as a lifeguard at the swimming pool just a few blocks away. It’s not overly enjoyable, but it was something he started doing while he was still in school and the pay is good enough, really.

Nerissa is working at the library, though Emmet secretly thinks it’s mostly a creative excuse to spend more time there than she otherwise would be able to. She’s looking to learn as much as she can, apparently, before September comes. Emmet has never been able to understand her enthusiasm for learning, but it’s interesting, sometimes, to hear the stories she can tell them over dinner about what she learned from whatever she was reading that day.

They chose to move in together this winter after considering their options and ultimately concluding that the three-way rent was the cheapest way to go, if it meant getting to room with people they were sure they could all live with. But Emmet isn’t so sure how cut-out they are for living together; maybe it would be more exciting if any of them did something _other_ than work and study. But they don’t have other friends, and the closest thing to a party they’ve ever gotten is playing Mario Kart whilst totally wasted. It was fun, Emmet will admit, but they all agreed that it couldn’t happen often, because they’re all so damn _tired_ all the time.

“Maybe we should go out,” he suggests thoughtfully. “You know, shopping or something. How much of your allowance do you have left?”

Ada purses her lips. He wonders if she is beginning to feel sick from hanging upside down for so long.

“Not a lot,” she says. “I know Aunt Avery’s credit card number by heart, though.”

He snorts. “Well, never mind, then. But, just out of curiosity, what _is_ her card number?”

“You can’t steal from my aunt, you asshole.”

“I never _said_ that.”

She finally sits up, eyes narrowed at him. “It was implied, though.”

He holds his hands up in feigned innocence. “I just wanted to know if your memory is really as good as you say it is.”

“I’m a med student!” She crosses her arms over her chest indignantly. “My memory is _phenomenal_.”

Rolling his eyes, Emmet gets to his feet. “Yeah, whatever. Let’s go get lunch or something, then. I’ll buy,” he adds, before she can remind him of her low digits. “Unless you want to just stay here and complain about the shitty TV all day?”

She is standing before he’s even finished the sentence. “Good, good, let’s _go_. I’m so sick of Saturday morning TV.”

“It’s almost Saturday afternoon,” he reminds her cheekily.

“ _Whatever_. It all sucks.”

He doesn’t protest that, though he _does_ think _The Vow_ is a good movie, and moves to grab his wallet from the kitchen table. They’ll have to walk, because they have one shared car between the three of them—technically, it’s Ada’s, but she doesn’t actually even _like_ to drive—and right now Nerissa has it. Thankfully, their apartment complex is located near a handful of local little cafés, one of which they have been frequenting since they were all still in high school. There is a chance—a very _small_ one, mind you—that that may have been the largest deciding factor in their building choice.

“It’s karma,” he tells her as she opens up the door for them. “You know, because you and Nerissa went after me like that the other day. I still haven’t had a chance to finish that episode, you know.”

She makes a face at him. “Some sacrifices are necessary, you know. In the name of puppies.”

“I’m not a dog person.”

“Well, neither are we, but they’re _cute_.” She closes the door behind them as he steps out, then locks it and turns to face him. “Not like you’d know much about cuteness, though, huh?”

“You’re not one to talk. You’re basically the devil in human form.”

She flashes him a grin. “Yeah, but even the devil was an angel before he fell. C’mon, man, you basically _gave_ me that one.”

He sighs. “Whatever. Lead the way, then, angel.”

“Call me that again,” she says, “and I’ll break your shins.”

“ _Angel_.”

She hits him on the shoulder with the back of her hand, then stalks ahead and briskly leads the way down the stairs. Snickering, he follows her down to the door of their building.

It’s a nice day, though there have been very few of them lately. Snow still covers the rooves of buildings, and most are dressed in winter coats. Ada and Emmet have not, perhaps if only because the only person they have aside from their parents who would chastise them for going out in the winter without one is off somewhere looking for a puppy with her family.

It’s an odd time of year to be looking for a pet, Emmet thinks, but apparently they’re only looking at rescue dogs. Typical, of people like Nerissa and her family. He will admit, though, despite all the variety in breeds and shapes and sizes, the pictures she sent to Ada earlier _did_ show some pretty cute animals. Not that he would ever tell her that—especially since the Puppy Bowl fiasco.

“It’s pretty,” Ada remarks as they set off down the street. “Isn’t it?”

He frowns. “I don’t know. December usually looks nicer.”

“Only because you like Christmas gifts so much.” She’s still smiling, though. “I don’t know. I guess it’s like...it’s almost spring, but not quite. I can almost taste it!”

Ada loves spring, for _some_ reason. Personally, Emmet could go without all the mud and allergies, but whatever.

“As long as it warms up, I don’t care.” He sort of wishes Nerissa had been here today to tell them to wear their fucking coats. “Besides, you like Christmas too. The one time of year everyone is morally obligated to buy you shoes, right?”

She laughs. “Well, I like the spirit of the holiday, too. The one day of the year my parents _had_ to get along. That’s, like, a real Christmas miracle. But February has Valentine’s Day. _That’s_ a nice holiday.”

He scowls. “Yeah, for _you_ , maybe.”

“Aw, don’t be like that. You won’t be single forever, you know.”

“I didn’t say I would be!”

She grins. “Well, _sorry_ , then. Come on, come on, I’m _freezing_.”

Before he can say anything else, she grabs him by the hand and pulls him faster down the street. They rush by other pedestrians, who are quick to step out of their way before Ada can barrel into them, and eventually they come to a stop in front of a familiar building. The sign above the door declares it as _Karsei’s Café_.

Karsei is the owner of the place. Ever since they first discovered it—back when they were in tenth grade, and Nerissa was discovering the wonders of a caffeine rush for the first time—Karsei has been in charge. She’s almost always around, no matter the day or the time. Nerissa’s sure she lives somewhere else, but Emmet has successfully convinced Ada that the woman lives in the café. _They_ don’t know what’s in the back. Maybe she really does sleep here. Though Karsei is almost always kind to them, engaging in conversation, not even Nerissa has ever asked her—she says it’s because it’s too invasive and weird, but Emmet know that asking would break the magic, and even Nerissa doesn’t want that, as much as she may roll her eyes otherwise.

They step inside, relishing in the warmth of the building.

Ada heaves a massive sigh. “I’m going to need the largest hot chocolate to thaw my bloodstream out. Do you mind?”

“Spending money on you? _Never_.”

She narrows her eyes at him. “I don’t appreciate your tone, mister.”

He rolls his eyes and jabs her in the ribs, eliciting an indignant “ _Hey!_ ” before stepping past her and getting in line behind two elderly women. While he waits for them to shuffle aside, he studies the menu tacked up on the wall.

Ada comes up beside him, but he waves a dismissive hand at her before she can speak.

“I already know what you want,” he says. “Go sit down, it’s all on me.”

“But what if I wanted something _new_ this time?”

He raises an eyebrow at her. “Do you?”

“Well...no, but still.”

“Idiot. Go sit down.”

She looks like she wants to argue for a moment, and then she deflates slightly and nods, turning on her heel to find them an empty table for them.

The couple ahead of him leave the counter, and he steps forward. Today, Karsei is working. She’s pretty young, probably no older than ten years over Emmet, and her hair is brown and curly. She wears a cherry red lipstick, which makes her teeth look even whiter when she smiles at him.

“You seem to be missing one today,” she remarks.

His lips twitch up a bit. “Well, she’s with her family today. They’re adopting a dog. We just want to say that we did something more fun than that.”

She laughs, delighted. “Is her coffee addiction _really_ that bad?”

Emmet snorts. “Well, probably, but I really meant coming here and visiting our favourite barista.”

“Watch it,” she warns. “You’re too young for me. I’ll never give you a discount again.”

“No way. You love us too much.”

“Maybe,” she allows. “Okay, let me guess. Ham sandwich, tomato soup, medium peppermint tea, and...medium iced coffee?”

“Close,” he says. “Make the iced coffee a large hot chocolate today.”

“Still, three out of four is pretty good, right? It’ll be seventeen-thirty.”

He fishes his wallet from his pocket and pulls out a twenty. As she takes it from him, he notices that her nails are painted the same shade of red as her lipstick.

“Favourite colour?” he asks, curious.

Blinking, she looks down at her hands. “Yeah, I guess so. I have a fondness for cherries. They’re a nice colour too.”

She drops the change into his hand and he drops it into his wallet.

“Thanks,” he says, and she gives a little wave and smile as he steps away from the counter and joins Ada at the table.

“So?” she asks, leaning forward with her chin over her hands and her elbows on the table.

“So _what_?”

“Do you owe me?” Her eyes are shining, and it has nothing to do with the lights above. “You know, because she rejected you again?”

He groans. “I bought you lunch. Isn’t that enough?”

“A bet is a bet,” she reminds him, singsong.

Shaking his head, he pulls out his wallet again and seeks out a one-dollar coin. He sets it on the table between them, and she takes it with a smug smile before dropping it in her pocket.

Back when they were still in high school, Emmet told Ada and Nerissa that if he flirted with Karsei enough, _one day_ she would flirt back. A dollar per each failed attempt, but the day he’s successful he’ll get every dollar he has ever given to Ada or Nerissa back times two. Unfortunately, Nerissa thought ahead to prohibit him from just asking her to do it, and it has been four years since they met with no luck so far.

“She always says I’m too young,” he says heavily. “Maybe I should let my facial hair grow out?”

The look on Ada’s face is answer enough.

“I didn’t really want to do that anyway.”

“Or _maybe_ ,” she says, “you could just admit you’re not gonna get anything out of her and give up. She probably thinks you’re a creep, you know.”

“No way. She met me when I was fifteen. She thinks I’m cute, just not in the way she’s _supposed_ to.”

“‘Supposed to.’” Ada hums thoughtfully. “You know, I don’t think that’s how it works. She could be married, for all we know.”

“No ring.”

“Committed long-term relationship?” she suggests wryly.

Well, maybe.

He doesn’t get a chance to respond before Karsei is at their side placing their food and drinks between them.

Ada beams up at her. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome. Have a nice lunch!” With that, she turns and makes her way behind the counter again.

They dig into their food, conversation slipping away in favour of filling their stomachs. Ada’s phone, set on the surface of the table beside her right arm, buzzes.

“Nerissa?”

Ada sets down her sandwich and picks it up. “Well, you’re the only other person who texts me, aren’t you? Oh! They picked one out. She said she’ll get a picture when she can, but they’re having a hard time getting him to sit still long enough.”

Emmet puts his spoon down. “Does he have a name?”

“She didn’t say. Hold on…” She trails off, typing away at her phone. The response is immediate, and she begins to laugh so hard that she nearly drops her phone.

“Is it that bad of a name?” he wonders.

“His name is _Zeus_ ,” Ada manages between giggles. “They didn’t even name him. Adrienne’s saying that it’s, like, fate or something.”

“Zeus,” Emmet repeats. “Like, the god?”

“Well, _duh_.” She stops, looking down at her phone again. “Here, she got a picture!”

She pushes the phone across the table, and he fumbles to grab it (narrowly avoiding dropping it in his soup). The picture on the screen is of a not-quite-fully-grown golden retriever, being held firmly in place by a struggling Poseidon. They’re wearing matching grins, though, as if Zeus is just as excited about the adoption as Poseidon is.

“Huh.” He passes her phone back to her. “He’s cute, I guess.”

“You _guess_?”

“Well what else am I supposed to say?” He huffs, annoyed. “He’s probably not even housetrained. That’s not very cute, is it?”

“You’re such an ass,” she complains. “He’s _adorable_. And they all already love him, from the looks of things. I think he’ll be good for Adrienne and Poseidon!”

“And Nerissa?”

“In small doses?” She shrugs. “Either way, I can’t wait to meet him. He looks so soft.”

“Do you think they’ll teach him any tricks?” Emmet takes up his spoon again and takes a mouthful of the soup, thinking hard. Once he swallows, he adds, “Like, _cool_ tricks, not that boring shit like sitting and laying.”

“That’s not boring. Besides, what else can you teach a dog?”

“Playing dead? Fetching the newspaper? Well, newspapers are sort of old school these days. Fetching your Xbox controllers?”

She stares at him for a moment, blinking. Then, she shakes her head. “You’re such an _idiot_. I swear to God, I’ve met smarter sandwiches.”

Dubiously, he considers the half-eaten sandwich on her plate. “Really? Besides, I don’t see what’s so idiotic about that. That would be useful.”

“Dogs are part of the family,” she says. “And, anyway, would you _really_ want dog slobber all over your controllers? Gross!”

“Better than standing to get it yourself, if you ask me.”

She scrunches up your nose. “I want to say I can’t believe you, but the worst part is that I know you’re serious.”

“What’s so bad about it? It wipes off. If _I_ had a dog, I’d teach him how to play with me. Now _that_ would be a cool trick.”

“Right,” she mutters. “I’ll tell Nerissa _not_ to invite you over to visit him.”

“Hey! I said if _I_ had a dog. He’s not mine! I’m not teaching him shit!”

“Then, I guess _we’ll_ never be getting a dog. One obnoxious gamer is enough, in my opinion.”

“ _Obnoxious_? You’re just jealous because I’m better than you are at video games.”

“ _Definitely_ not.” She lifts her cup of hot chocolate and takes an experimental sip before quickly pulling it away from her lips and pressing the back of her other hand against them in its place.

He watches, amused. “Hot?”

“ _Yes_.” She glares at him. “And it’s not funny, so stop looking at me like that!”

He holds up his hands defensively. “I’m not laughing _at_ you, I’m laughing _with_ you.”

“I’m not laughing!”

“You _should_ be. Anyway, finish eating. I think I know what we can do for the rest of the day.”

She drops her hand and watches him warily. “And what would that be?”

He grins at her. “Play video games, obviously. Unless you would rather watch the shitty TV than lose to me at everything?”

She huffs. “I will _not_ lose.”

Grin widening, he stretches a hand out across the table. “Wanna bet on it?”

She glowers at his hand for a moment, then takes it and shakes it roughly. When she pulls away from him, she says, “You are _so_ on. Ten bucks if I win even one time.”

He laughs. Confident that she won’t be able to win anything, he accepts:

“Bring it on.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated! xx
> 
> if you're interested in learning more about or reading my novel series, i post all info on twitter [@laphicets](https://twitter.com/laphicets) and tumblr [@kohakhearts](https://kohakhearts.tumblr.com)! feel free to find me for general writing updates too; i also sometimes take fic requests on both platforms!


End file.
